the_forte_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
North Hanasakigaoka Concert Band Club
, colloquially called the Brass Band, is the group of focus within the Forte Project. It is based in North Hanasakigaoka High School. Although the name of the ensemble is officially the Concert Band club, ''other names to refer to a concert band include ''wind band, wind ensemble, symphonic band, wind symphony, wind orchestra, ''or simply, ''band. 'Structure' 2030-2031 School Year The band president is Kaminodera Miki with Aomizu Rin and Shiromura Mirai as vice president, and Yamashita Maki as the band accountant. All issues facing the band are discussed and decided in a meeting, attended by the committee. The seven sections and its leaders are, in score order: * Flute and Piccolo Section: Aiyama Shou, Aoi Haruka * Clarinet Section: Kaminodera Miki, Kureshima Honoka, Ameyama Nozomi * Saxophone Section: Hasegawa Yuzuru * Trumpet Section: Asada Reika * Horn Section: Noguchi Jun * Trombone Section: Aomizu Rin * Percussion Section: Shiromura Mirai Some band members hold smaller positions, which are often assigned to them: * Secretary: Ueda Yuu * Sheet Music Assistants: Hasegawa Yuzuru, Enoshima Alice, Shimizu Azusa, Arisugawa Suzu, Ichigawa Hotaru, Hinata Kaede, Minami Souta * Others: Izayoi Mai, Amanogawa Miyuki 2031-2032 School Year The band president is Aiyama Shou with Asada Reika and Miyahara Kanako as vice president, and Aoki Michiru as the band accountant. All issues facing the band are discussed and decided in a meeting, attended by the committee. The seven sections and its leaders are, in score order: * Flute and Piccolo Section: Aiyama Shou, Yorutsuki Ayano * Clarinet Section: Ameyama Nozomi, Moriyama Erin, Elias Hoffmann * Saxophone Section: Otoura Kaori * Trumpet Section: Asada Reika * Horn Section: Noguchi Jun * Trombone Section: Arisugawa Suzu * Percussion Section: Miyahara Kanako Some band members hold smaller positions, which are often assigned to them: * Secretary: Shimizu Azusa * Sheet Music Assistants: Akabane Anzu, Enoshima Alice, Hirose Megumi, Arisugawa Suzu, Shimotsuki Ayume, Hinata Kaede, Minami Souta * Others: Sasaki Kotori, Iwatani Kirito (Note: Only second year students will be selected considering major positions starting from the 2031-2032 school year in order to reduce the pressure of third years who are preparing for university entrance tests.) 2029-2030 School Year The band president is was Midorino Aiumi with Mochizuki Tetsuya and Saitou Marina as vice president, and Naruse Yuutarou as the band accountant. All issues facing the band are discussed and decided in a meeting, attended by the committee. The seven sections and its leaders are, in score order: * Flute and Piccolo Section: Saitou Marina, Yamazaki Eari * Clarinet Section: Maeda Kakeru,Yoshida Yukari, Yaesaka Ruka * Saxophone Section: Uchida Reona * Trumpet Section: Mochizuki Tetsuya * Trombone Section: Midorino Aiumi * Percussion Section: Naruse Yuutarou Some band members hold smaller positions, which are often assigned to them: * Secretary: Morisawa Wataru * Sheet Music Assistants: Nishimoto Kanata, Shimizu Ryuunosuke, Hasegawa Yuzuru, Aomizu Rin, Kawashima Aguri, Sano Izumi, Shiromura Mirai * Others: Akane Sora, Shiraishi Shun List of members (Please refer to the list here.) History Nearly 20 years ago, the school boasted an extremely competitive band program, but since the departure of the skilled seniors and the installment of a new, more relaxed conductor, the band began to lag behind and fall from the forefront of high school band competition. Upon the arrival of Kamisaki Nagahiko, however, North Hanasakigaoka's concert band has begun to reclaim some of its former glory. Moreover, after the club's reform, as the school have little respect to non-sports club, most of the people believes that no matter how hard they try to improve their skills and contribute to the club, the school still deny the efforts they all made. Sectionals Like most bands, the North Hanasakigaoka concert band rehearses sometimes in sectionals. ''This term refers to a rehearsal in which each instrument section rehearses apart from each other, as opposed to a full ensemble rehearsal. It allows for in-depth focus on parts specific to that instrument group that cannot always be addressed in a full ensemble rehearsal, and creates a greater sense of unity within sections. Larger sections such as the clarinet and flute sections will rehearse on their own, whereas smaller sub-sections such as trombones and tubas will rehearse together as one section. 'Instruments''' Despite being referred to by some as a "brass band," North Hanasakigaoka High School's band is in fact a full wind ensemble, consisting of both brass and woodwind instruments, along with percussion. Listed in score order is the band's current instrumentation: Woodwinds *Flute *Clarinet *Saxophone (Alto, Tenor) Brass *Trumpet *Horn *Trombone *Tuba Percussion *Mallets **Xylophone **Glockenspiel **Marimba *Timpani *Snare drum *Cymbals *Bass drum *Auxiliary percussion Pieces Used in 2016-17 Competition * Barbarossa * The Voice on the Mountain Graduation * The Purcell Suite Freshmen Bridge Programme * Frozen Medley * The Lord of the Dance * Nimrod * Down by the Salley Gardens Category:Characters Category:Terminology